This invention relates to a heat transfer wall capable of advantageously transferring heat to liquids which are brought into contact therewith by vaporizing and boiling the liquids and more particularly to a method of producing such heat transfer wall.
In, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,125 one known heat transfer wall for advantageously transferring heat to a liquid from a surface of a plate or a tube in contact therewith by vaporizing the liquid, such as Freon, is proposed wherein a plurality of parallel rows of elongated minute tunnels, spaced apart a minuscule distance from each other, are formed under the wall surface, and each minute tunnel is communicated with the outside by a plurality of tiny holes formed at regular intervals of a minuscule dimension at the wall surface along the tunnel.
Marked advances have in recent years been made in the progress of technology for manufacturing equipment which uses the heat transfer wall of the above described type, resulting in a miniaturization of the equipment and an improvement in the performance thereof. Thus, the provision of an improved heat transfer wall having an improved heat transfer characteristic has been earnestly desired.
The aim underlying the present invention essentially resides in providing a method of producing a heat transfer wall having an improved heat transfer characteristic.
The outstanding feature of the invention enabling the aforesaid object to be accomplished is that a projection is provided to each of a plurality of hole portions formed at a surface of the heat transfer wall and extends from the vicinity of each hole portion including a hole itself in a direction in which the projection traverses the hole portion whereby flows of fluids (gas and liquid) through the hole portion can be regulated to enable the heat transfer wall to exhibit an improved performance in transferring heat.